Christmas Miracles Do Come True
by kaashaa
Summary: The Cullens lost Edward and Esme four years ago or so they thought. Now Edward, Esme and Demetri have showed up and found their own surprises. Follow the journey of what happens when Edward finds out that it wasn't Bella he's been waiting for so long but her's and Carlisle's daughter Nikki.
1. Surprises

**NOTE: GENERAL DISCLAIMER IS WRITTEN AT MY PROFILE PAGE! Please read disclaimer. **

**Thanks Kaashaa**

Surprises

"I don't know if I can do this. What if they don't understand or worse…" Esme said her voice wavering.

I looked at my adopted mother, "We'll get through this together." I hugged her briefly to me as we pulled down the drive toward our old home in Maine. It had taken us two years to find out where our family had gone and still after almost two years spent in Volterra the thoughts of finding them and knowing they didn't understand weighed down on us both. Demetri who'd risked his own existence to free us nodded at my comment.

"Don't worry love they're your family they'll understand." Demetri put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He'd been the only one to understand the bond between Esme and myself. He'd often times been there to take us hunting even against the wishes of the Volturi leaders that we would follow their diet. It wasn't long before he himself had fallen in love with Esme and it was something I approved of completely.

Esme nodded and we stopped before the big house taking in the way it looked. Not a lot had been changed though the most curious thing to me was seeing a child's play set in the front yard. "What do you think that means?" Esme asked pointing out the play set to both Demetri and myself.

"It's a curious thing to have in the front of a vampire home though I do have to admit you guys were never normal that's for sure." Demetri muttered as we turned hearing the front door open.

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosie said you have to play with me Uncle Emmett and so does Uncle Jasper." The voice made all of us freeze. The sound was a cross between Carlisle's normal caring and stern tone and the wonderful sound that Bella made when she was scolding me. The child that we focused on was also a shock to us. She was blonde haired and blue eyed though the eyes by my best description could only be called diamond eyes. They sparkled as though there was a light shining behind them. Her face was heart shaped liked Bella and I felt my dead heart crack knowing that this child was a product of something that I had ultimately caused. She was not thin but not heavy. She carried herself just like Carlisle with a bit of clumsiness I could see as she tripped on the door facing and Emmett caught her. That was about the time that Jasper looked up his face registering his shock at seeing us alive I was sure.

"Nichole please go get your Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose for me?" Jasper said his voice soft yet commanding as Emmett looked up where Jasper was looking and let out a short gasp of surprise.

"Uncle Ja-asper," The little girl whined before Jasper gave her a stern look and she turned going back inside. "I better get chocolate for this." She said as we listened to her head up the stairs close to the front door looking for the girls.

"Esme? Edward? Holy crap we thought you two were dead." Emmett said finally bounding down the stairs to hug Esme to him before actually clapping my shoulder. Jasper was slower to come down and I could tell more warily of us. I knew by listening to his thoughts he wasn't to fond of Demetri being with us though I could understand after finding out that Demetri had been sent to Forks because of a newborn problem.

"I've missed you boys very much," Esme gushed hugging Emmett then pulling Jasper into a hug who, though a little shocked smiled at her and hugged her back.

I smiled at Jasper, "I know you're curious as to why we're here alive and trust me Jazz that's a long story that needs everyone here." I answered his silent question as I put a hand on his shoulder before he finally put his hand on mine letting me know that though curious he was glad to see me. A sudden squeal was heard from near the porch letting me know that the little girl had found the girls.

"EDWARD! ESME!" Alice hollered bouncing into Esme's waiting open arms. I could tell the pixie hadn't changed much though I didn't expect her too. Rose came to me and surprised me by giving me a hug before they switched and Alice jumped into my arms. I was beside myself with laughter as I swung her around and set her down by Jasper.

"Nice to see you too little monster," I said as she cocked her head curiously at me. "I know you're wondering how you didn't see us coming, I'm sure that will be answered when we explain everything later. " I looked toward the porch where the little girl stood hands on her hips and her blue eyes boring holes in me.

"Where's Carlisle and Bella?" Esme asked causing the others to give her a shocked but relieved looked. I watched the small conversation as they began telling her that Carlisle was working and Bella was in town but my attention went straight back to the little girl who I noticed then had moved from the porch to stand behind Jasper peeking at us.

"I'm happy for him. He and Bella deserve happiness." Esme answered some question I missed as I bent down to get a better look at the girl who at that moment was also absorbed in the conversation. She caught me staring and ducked back quickly behind Jasper.

"So I take it that you are very special then little lady." I said gently feeling a sudden closing of her mind as she peeked from the other side between Jasper and Alice both of who laughed.

She didn't say anything but I saw her tug on Jasper's shirt and get him to bend down whispering, "Who are they Uncle Jazzy?" I chuckled at her question and the curiosity I saw in her eyes.

"I think that can best be explained when your mom and dad are home." Jasper answered putting his arms around her and then picking her up. She turned her head toward Esme and I and smiled.

"You look like your daddy but I think I see some of your momma in you." I commented which made her smile. I could tell how fond she was of Jasper by how she hugged him tight. I also in that short time noticed something unique about her; she had a heartbeat, a very fast heart beat.

"Can we go play Uncle Jazzy please?" the little girl asked making everyone chuckle at her. Jasper nodded setting her down and the rest of us went to the porch to sit and watch the sight before us as Jasper, Emmett and the little girl began an odd version of tag.

"How old is she?" Esme asked settling next to Demetri before turning her gaze toward the girls.

"Well by human years she'd be three years old but Carlisle's best guess is she's older mentally because of her being a hybrid she's growing really fast. We decided her physical age is closer to between eight and ten years old." Alice answered as everyone turned hearing the little girl's squeal of delight.

I laughed noticing that Emmett now wore a muddy back where whistling Jasper and a giggling child had knocked him flat on his back, "Aunt Rosie! Aunt Rosie! Uncle Emmett fell down again." The child said running up and sliding to a stop before Rose who put her in her lap knowing that Jasper was about to get in trouble.

"I think you and your Uncle Jasper have too much fun knocking Uncle Emmett in the mud." Rose answered as there was a loud thud and we all looked seeing Emmett tackle Jasper who rolled before Emmett could pin him to the ground.

"Some things I see still haven't changed." I said aloud knowing both boys could hear me. Emmett scrambled up and frowned at me as Jasper just chuckled.

"Yeah and you're still all mouth and no action Eddie." Emmett taunted at me trying to lure me off the porch. Unfortunately for me I was suddenly grabbed by the child and pulled on.

"You can't let Uncle Emmett talk to you that way; I'll help you get him. By the way my name is Nikki what's yours?" She stopped us just as we got off the steps and turned to give me a quizzical look.

I looked at the child and smiled, "My name's Edward and it's very nice to meet you Nikki." I took her hand and we approached Emmett who was distracted by Jasper at the moment.

I grinned at Jasper and jumped Emmett from behind knocking him face first into the mud making sure to clear him so he didn't pull me into the mud. What I didn't see until I turned around was Nikki get pulled down with Emmett and land on her butt in the mud, "UNCLE EMMETT!" The scream was purely anger and the tone reminded me again that this child was definitely part of Bella.

Your ruined my new clothes," The little girl hollered getting up and jumping at Emmett only to get caught by Jasper who laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"You think she's mad now, you should have seen what happened when Emmett broke her china set that Alice and Rose got her for Christmas. I was just glad Bella and Carlisle were here to calm her down. Course it helped when Rose and Alice threw him head first outside in his underwear." Jasper answered as he hugged her to him when she finally started crying.

"I came up to her smiling before touching her very warm arm, "I bet Aunt Alice can get the mud out. She's good at stuff like that and if not I know someone that can." She looked up hope in her eyes.

"W-who do you know that can do that?" she asked sniffling her head cocked to one side.

I opened up my arms not surprised that she came immediately to me. I turned and went back to the porch, "Esme I think we might have a little girl quite upset about mud." I said calmly climbing the steps and stopping before Esme.

"I think if she will come with me I can make it better." Esme answered as Nikki climbed out my arms and took Esme's hand. Alice grinned and motioned Esme and Nikki into the house.

"Are you okay Edward?" Rose asked watching me carefully. I could her thoughts which were worried that I'd be devastated over losing Bella and to Carlisle of all people.

I chuckled pulling her into a hug. For all Rose's brash attitude she really did care for her family even if sometimes she thought we were being pig headed, "I'm fine Rose just wondering how excited Bella and Carlisle are going to be to see Esme and myself."

"I think you'll find that Bella and Carlisle are more than happy to see you two. We all searched for a long time before Bella and Carlisle finally admitted they loved each other and married." Jasper said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Before I could say anything we all turned hearing the crunch of tires on the drive announcing the arrival of either Bella or both her and Carlisle. "Well we're about to find out just how excited they are to see you." Demetri muttered watching the tenseness that had settled around all of us.

The car stopped before the garage and both Carlisle and Bella got out. They walked toward the house and I could hear Carlisle's thoughts once he spotted me on the porch, _'Edward? It can't be. Aro told us he was killed for trying to expose us.' _I sighed growling internally.

I saw Bella tense up some at seeing me but continued toward the porch only reaching to take Carlisle's hand. "Hello Carlisle, Bella." I said softly gauging their reactions.

"Ed-Edward, I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. How? What happened to you and where's Esme?" Bella stuttered her face turning a shocked look on the Rose and the boys.

Before I could say anything, the small squeal and a blur pushed past me to land in Carlisle's arms, "DADDY! MOMMMA! We have visitors and Edward helped me get Uncle Emmy until he knocked me into the mud and then Aunt Esme helped Aunt Alice to clean my clothes." The child rattled the same way for another five minutes before stopping and smiling at me.

Carlisle hugged her before passing her off to her mother who took her and hugged her then kissed her, "It sounds like you've had a very full day. Why don't we take everyone in the house and get you something to eat and then we can all talk." Bella said taking the little girls' hand in hers. She looked first at Carlisle then me a smile spreading on her face.


	2. Confessions

Confessions

We all nodded turning and heading into the house where Bella, Rose, Alice and the little girl led Esme into the kitchen leaving us guys to sit in the living room. "I think it best to tell the story once the girls are back in here. I know everyone's curious." I said getting a nod from Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

It took a few minutes before Nikki came skipping in to plop down in her fathers lap, "Daddy, are you going to send Aunt Esme and Edward away?" she asked sensing the tension in the room so easily.

Carlisle shook his head hugging her to him, "No sweetie but we need to hear some things that happened to them. Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs and play?" I could tell he was trying to keep Nikki away from the situation as long as possible.

Nikki shook her head, "I want to hear the story too daddy, please." She whined making Carlisle chuckle and shake his head, "Okay you can stay. Where's your momma and the others at?"

Before she could respond the girls came in, "Sorry got to catching up on what's been going on." Bella answered coming in and sitting beside Carlisle. The others followed suit each going to their mate. I tried my best to hide my pain at seeing Bella beside Carlisle when something distracted me.

Sometime while the girls were settling in Nikki had made her way over from Carlisle to climb into my lap, "Can I sit with you?" Nikki asked smiling at me. I nodded pulling her closer as she giggled and happily looked over at her parents.

"Okay spill it Edward cause the last time we heard anything was when Aro told us you'd been killed." Bella asked bluntly. I could see the hurt in her eyes briefly before she lost that look to replace it with one of uncertainty.

I sighed a human sigh and began to tell them about my time in Volterra and the fact that Aro had Esme kidnapped to keep me quiet and happy. I finished the story by telling how Demetri had risked everything by helping us feed then helping us escape. "Now you know everything." I finished looking into everyone's eyes and thoughts.

_**Man, talk about sucking to be you Edward. I wouldn't have handled it as well as you. Good thing there wasn't anything for you to blow up.**_ Emmett's thought was almost humorous.

_**That's not fair. I mean who does Aro think he is causing this family this much harm. I'm glad that Carlisle and Bella are together and I wouldn't give up Nikki for anything but it wasn't fair to us to spend that time sick with worry and grief over those two. Glad he isn't here I'd give him a piece of my mind and he wouldn't like it.**_Rose was furious with Aro and happy we were back. Okay my sister has changed a lot since we were gone.

_**Poor Edward and Esme, they probably think we'd forgotten them. I'm glad their back. They're family and they belong with us no matter what happened.**_Alice was the easiest to listen to and see she was happy the family was whole.

_**I'm glad your back son. I've missed you two very much but where do we go from here. I love Bella and it's easy to see that Esme's in love with Demetri. I don't want either of you hurt. **_Carlisle's concern was valid. It was too bad I couldn't pick up on Bella's thoughts and know how she felt.

_**No matter what we'll make this work guys. I'm sure we can come to a compromise. We're family and have been for a long time. Don't you and Esme dare think of leaving us again Edward. We need you two. **_Jasper smiled and I nodded knowing he was right we were family. It was then I heard plainly little Nikki's thoughts for the first time.

_**I don't want you to leave at all Edward. I know something special is going to happen with me and you. I already love Aunt Esme very much and I'd be very broken hearted if you leave us. **_The look of surprise on my face must have clued everyone in on what I heard.

"Edward did you hear Nikki's thoughts?" Bella asked her face showing how shocked she was. Normally like herself the little girl must keep things to herself.

I nodded, "She's unique very, very unique." I couldn't put into words exactly what she'd said to me. How'd she know I was feeling the same way. There was something special between us.

Bella nodded, "I think young lady now is a good time for you to get ready for bed." She stood up and offered her hand to Nikki who looked at her momma and shook her head in blatant refusal.

"Momma I don't want to go to bed. Please can I stay up a little longer?" she asked her eyes trained on both parents.

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so you were up with your Uncle Emmett at five this morning. Come on now let's go up stairs and get you tucked in." Bella motioned Nikki to her.

Nikki paused before going to her mother, "Can Edward come upstairs too?" she asked turning to look at me.

Bella paused looking at me, "If you don't want me to I won't Bella." I answered the silent question in her eyes. I could tell it was a debate on being alone with me for any length of time and I didn't want to upset any routine that the child had.

"If you want to come that's fine but don't procrastinate Nichole on going to sleep." Bella answered smiling at me as if deciding that if anything maybe she and I could hedge some things between us.

I nodded getting up and following the girls up stairs before finding myself in my old bedroom, "Okay Nikki better go get ready before you mom has both of our heads." I said smiling at her.

Nikki giggled, "Okay Edward but please don't leave." Nikki finished skipping into the bathroom. I smiled sitting down in what I recognized as Bella's old rocking chair.

I watched as Bella picked out some clothes and took them to the bathroom before coming to sit down on the bed facing me, "Okay Edward what is it that you won't say in front of the others?" Bella's bluntness caught me off guard.

"I was just wondering how you truly felt about us being here. I've heard everyone else's thoughts but you're still a blank other than your face showing concern." I answered quietly.

Bella nodded dropping her head a moment before refocusing her gaze on me, "I am concerned for you, for me and mostly for my daughter Edward. Part of me still loves you and is mad at you for all that took place and part of me is glad this happened because without it Nikki wouldn't be here. I don't understand you said you didn't love me anymore. Why did you go to Volterra and try and get yourself killed?"

I sighed a human sigh, "Bella I lied to you because I still loved you and I wanted you to have a human life away from all the pain me and my family kept causing you. I never fell out of love with you. When I thought you were dead I didn't want to live. I wanted to be with you and I'd hoped you were right that I had a soul." I answered truthfully.

Bella smiled venom pooling in her eyes, "Edward you know I never wanted anything else than to be with you and your family. I wish this had never happened this way but I also know that sometimes things happen for a reason." She got up and came over to me hugging me.

I returned the hug pulling away from her some, "I am glad to be home even if part of me wishes that the circumstances were different." I could tell there was something else she wanted to ask. "Bella, just asked what it is I see you wanting to ask?" I coaxed.

"Edward a minute ago you had a surprised look on your face. What was it that Nikki said to you that caused you to look so surprised other than you heard her thoughts?" She locked gazes with me as we stepped away from each other and went back to our seating arrangements.

I wasn't sure how to tell Bella so I decided direct honesty was the best policy, "She said that she didn't want me to leave and that she knew something special is going to happen between us." I answered trying to gauge Bella's reactions.

"There is something special going to happen between us. I seen it from the first time we saw each other." Nikki said as she skipped out of the bathroom in her pajamas coming to her mother's side.

Her mother gave her a quizzical look, "Nikki what do you mean something special?" I could tell she wasn't sure she totally understood her daughter's statement anymore than I did though I had a feeling it was something that was supposed to be better left till she was older.

"I can't explain it exactly its more like a feeling I have momma. I just know that Edward is here for a reason." Nikki answered finally yawning. I watched Bella pick her up and put her in her bed covering her up.

"Maybe you will know later then. Right now how about getting some sleep okay?" Her mother said kissing her forehead before reaching over and turning on the stereo that I finally noticed was sitting on a shelf close to Nikki's bed.

"Can I hear the song that Edward played for you momma?" Nikki asked between yawns. I watched as Bella stiffened and turned slightly toward me waiting for the question she could see that was burning in my mind.

I nodded smiling my lopsided smile which caused both girls to giggle a little, "Okay but straight off to sleep with you after the song okay?" Bella said putting in a CD I recognized as the one I gave her not long after we started dating.

Nikki nodded and buried deep in the covers grabbing a bear that was beside her and hugging it to her, "Okay momma. I love you. Night Edward love you." She said making me feel a burning sensation to stay with her and watch her sleep.

Instead I fought that urge and smiled, "Good night Nikki sweet dreams and I love you too." I answered as the music began to play and Bella and I stepped out of the room quietly once we saw her eyes close.


	3. Conversations

**Conversations**

The night of conversation and catching up on what the family had been doing turned into an unusually sunny morning, "Momma!" Nikki's voice drifted down the stairs followed by the patter of feet on the stairs.

All eyes turned to look at her as Nikki stood on the bottom step looking more like Bella than I'd ever seen. "Good morning hunny; are you ready for breakfast?" Bella asked going to her and picking her up hugging her.

Nikki nodded, "I'm hungry momma but first can I ask a question?" she looked at her mother and I could see she was wondering if Esme, Demetri and I especially had left."

"What's the question?" Bella asked watching her child's eyes light up at the response then lower as if she was afraid.

"Did Edward, Aunt Esme and Uncle Demetri leave us momma?" the child was so unsure of herself as she asked the question and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly to myself. _'So like your momma little lady, I don't think I could stay way now if I tried.' _ I thought to myself.

Bella laughed, "No everyone but Aunt Esme and Aunt Alice are in the living room." Bella answered as the child slipped down and ran into the living room to confirm her mother's answer.

"Edward you all stayed," Nikki chirped skipping over to give me a hug before going to her father who pulled her into his lap.

"I told you I would be here. I think your daddy and momma wouldn't be happy if we left and I know for a fact your Uncle Emmett and Jasper would hunt us down and bring us back even if we tried to leave." I answered as she smiled over at them.

Emmett laughed, "Your damn right we would bro. Unhappy kid makes for an unhappy house and I don't think that Jasper could take that for very long at a time before he goes off his proverbial rocker."

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett not taking the bait, "Well if I go off my rocker then I don't have far to go to take you with me right?" I laughed knowing that Jasper had just one upped our brother and he didn't even catch it.

"Uncle Emmett be nice to Uncle Jasper and you do the same Uncle Jasper." Nikki answered glaring at both boys before her momma took her into the kitchen.

"Someone's a regular spit fire isn't she?" Demetri asked trying to suppress the laugh he wanted so bad to release.

"You have no clue. Sometimes she out ranks her mother or I in her temper and I feel for the person that tries to reign in that temper when she gets older." Carlisle answered his gaze settling on me. _'I think you and I might want to have a talk son Bella told me about last night and what Nikki said.' _ His thoughts entered my mind and I subtly nodded my head at him.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my mind and maybe hunt some," I said nonchantly as I could trying to give Carlisle a reason to leave as well.

Carlisle nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Emmett please go alert the girls that Edward and I are going out to hunt for a bit and should be back soon." Carlisle nodded at me in understanding.

Emmett nodded, "Just don't go getting into trouble little brother. I'd hate to have to come save your butt again." He left before I could retort his statement dragging along chuckling Jasper and a curious Demetri with him.

Both of us left walking along a path for a while in silence just really enjoying the time together before I finally broke the silence, "What all did Bella tell you?" I asked curiously. I couldn't get a good read on his thoughts.

"She said you were extremely surprised at what Nikki had said and that when she said it again telling her mom and you both she couldn't explain it but she knew something was going to happen you had the same surprised look you do now." Carlisle answered turning to look at me.

I dropped his gaze quickly trying to suppress my surprise and still the curiosity in me about the mystery that was Nikki, "Before we go any farther can you tell me more about Nikki? I heard one of the others say she was a hybrid. What's that?"

"When Bella and I fell in love and married she got pregnant while she was still human. I didn't know that could happen because I'd never heard of it before. We went through a lot. I couldn't see Nikki when she was in Bella's womb because of the amniotic sack being almost like vampire skin. Bella delivered one month after she got pregnant and I injected poison in her system to save her otherwise she would have died." Carlisle stated sighing at the memory. I could tell it hurt him to tell me this and I wanted nothing more to comfort the man who'd become my father and friend.

"I didn't mean to upset you; it's just that I was curious. I was hoping it might make understanding what Nikki said a little better but I'm still at a loss over what she stated. I feel a need to not only protect her but to be with her and be there for her. It's worse than the feelings I had for Bella." I answered glancing again at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded thinking things over before smiling at Edward, "I think I know now what she might have meant when she said what she said though it's unusual for one as young as her to feel that connection."

I looked at Carlisle and raised an eyebrow, "Okay I'm not following you. What is it you're thinking Carlisle because your thoughts are all over the place and it's beginning to make me worry."

Carlisle looked at me, "I believe that you and Nikki are soul mated. It would explain you're need to protect first her mother and now her. I've only ever seen it happen twice before in that deep of a manner. The first was with members of the Volturi and the other was with two of the nomads I met along the way."

I stood still shocked. I'd never heard of what Carlisle talked about but it did fit everything that I was feeling about Nikki and what she'd said to me, "Are you sure that's what's happened?" I had a sudden fear creeping up me. I'd almost caused Bella to die and I couldn't live with causing harm to either her or Carlisle if by some mistake little Nikki got harmed.

"I'm almost sure of it. She said something special is going to happen between you but she doesn't know what it is. You told me that you feel protective of her more than you ever did toward Bella and that the feelings were stronger than what you felt for Bella was well. It's the only thing that I can think of. I'm not sure how I feel about it personally being her father but if it has happened there's not a lot that either Bella or myself can do except remind you she's got a lot of growing up to do." Carlisle's gaze made me realize that he was serious.

"I won't interfere with her life until she tells me she's ready for whatever happens to take place. I won't make the mistakes I made with Bella either and try to hold her away from me. I don't think I could handle it physically or emotionally." I answered smiling as Carlisle nodded. We stopped talking as we both picked up the scent of some deer close by and let our hunting instincts take over.


	4. Decision

**Decision**

The rest of the week followed a similar routine for Esme, Demetri and I as we began to reorient ourselves within the family again. It wasn't hard to see that most things were as they had always been though getting use to having Nikki around was an added treat. There was never a day that something didn't happen with her.

"Edward! Momma said get your butt in the kitchen now or she's coming in after you." Nikki announced as I turned from writing down notes on a new lullaby I was making just for Nikki.

"Yes ma'am. Did your mother say what she wanted me for?" I asked curiously as she came over and climbed up on the bench beside me.

"She said that you promised to go with her and Alice to the store today and you're not getting out of it. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett decided to help Aunt Esme with something she was doing upstairs that I'm not supposed to see." Nikki answered furrowing her brow at me in curious frustration.

"Hey now you know yourself that Aunt Esme is trying to get a surprise ready for you so don't you go peeking either. Let's go see if your mom and Aunt Alice are ready to leave yet." I stated distracting her enough to herd her into the kitchen.

"But I want to help Aunt Esme," Nikki whined as we stepped into the kitchen. She went over to a barstool and began to climb up slipping. I rushed over and swung her up into my arms before setting her down on the stool.

"I think that she wanted you to be surprised and if you help then you can't be surprised besides if you go with your momma; Aunt Alice and I then you get to spend time with me." I winked at her making her giggle.

"Well are you two ready to go before Alice has a conniption fit, "Bella asked smiling at both of us. For once though I couldn't read her thoughts I could see that she was happy I was looking out for Nikki. I wanted to tell her what I felt but knew that would come later once Nikki was old enough to tell me how she felt about me.

"Momma where are we going to exactly," Nikki quizzed giving her mother a questioning look. Even I was curious where I was being dragged off to though if I knew the pixie she was heading for the nearest mall.

"Your aunt Alice wanted to go to the outlet mall and then we've got to pick up some groceries for the house." Bella answered shaking her head at me briefly as I grinned at her, "Edward Anthony be nice to Alice and no, some things haven't changed." She said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"I haven't said a thing now have I," I answered as Alice came into the kitchen and scowled at me. I could tell she'd had a vision of what I was going to say so I changed it and kept my mouth shut.

"If you aren't nice to us Edward I can always make sure you end up carrying loads of bags." Alice answered sweetly. I winced I knew Alice as a shopaholic and she could very well keep that threat.

"Like I've not heard that threat before Pixie, lets get the show on the road before a certain young lady decides to go spying." I said smiling at Alice as she picked up her stuff and we headed toward the garage. We climbed into her Porsche and took off heading toward the mall.

We arrived about thirty minutes later thanks to my sister's driving and stepped inside heading toward the first store, "Can we go to that store next Aunt Alice?" Nikki asked pointing toward a Walt Disney store.

Alice looked at Bella who sighed, "I don't know hunny lets see what all we're going to have to do before we go in there and if we have time before we leave we'll go in." Bella answered finally.

I cleared my throat slightly to catch their attention, "I'll take her in there since you two are going in the clothing store it'll save both us long wait. We'll meet back here in about an hour or so if that's okay Bella." I offered noticing the smile spread on Alice's face then the shake of the head,

**'You're really stuck on the kid there aren't you Edward. I hope that you know what you're doing she's quite the handful in there.' ** Alice's thoughts were a warning as well as showing her amusement at my expense. I just shook my head and turned toward Bella.

"I guess so but Nichole Rochelle you mind Edward and do exactly what he tells you." Bella said turning her gaze on her daughter's excited face.

"I will momma," she said taking my hand and dragging me toward the store. I could see both girls shake their heads and head toward the store in question.

We stepped inside and I could feel Nikki's excitement rise just by the way her hand began to shake as she pulled me over to a bunch of stuffed animals. I let her go through each one noticing the ones she took time to really look at before moving on, "So you like Eeyore and Tigger?" I asked as she looked at their price tags before setting them down again.

"Uh huh," Nikki said distracted again by the TV set up in the corner playing some Disney movie that I wasn't sure what it was.

I turned my attention from her and motioned a sales lady over, "Excuse me could you do me a favor and see if you have a big Eeyore somewhere around here. I've got someone here I don't want knowing what I'm doing." I asked noticing the smile on the lady's face.

"I can do that. I'll put it by the register and you can pick it up once you're finished." She answered turning to go off and get the item I requested.

I turned noticing that Nikki had wandered away toward the clothing part, "Well she obviously has been around Alice way to long." I sighed going over and standing by her as she searched through the clothes finding a t-shirt she liked.

"Aunt Alice gave me a little bit of money do you think I have enough to get this?" She asked holding up the shirt and her little wallet so I could see inside.

I looked in doing a quick count of the money and looked at the price of the shirt, "You've got enough to get it and that matching pajama set actually and still have money left over." I answered as I showed her where the pajamas were.

She giggled and skipped over looking at the sets till she found one and looked at the tag, "I think this will fit me. Do you like it Edward?" She asked her face looking up into mine for some sort of reaction.

I nodded and grinned at her, "I think you would look cute in it." I answered as I took her stuff letting her run around and look at other things for a little longer before calling her to me. "It's time to go Nikki before your momma and Aunt Alice have my head." I said quietly as I led her to the sales counter.

"I liked coming in here with you Edward. Maybe next time I can find something that you like in here or maybe I can find something in another store to buy you, I need to by Aunt Esme something too oh and Uncle Demetri," the little girl babbled on as the sales lady rang her up and gave her back the change.

"I think that's an awesome idea but I tell you what let me do something right quick and you stay right over there by the door keeping a lookout for Aunt Alice and your momma okay?" I asked nodding silently at the lady as she rang up my secret purchase.

She nodded and went over stationing herself and looking out, "Here you go sir and just so you know I think that she's a cute kid. You have a good day both of you." The lady answered smiling at us as I walked over and took Nikki's hand leading her back into the mall.


	5. A Life Lesson Learned

**A Life's Lesson Learned**

The trip back from the mall was quiet. Nikki had fallen asleep only minutes into the trip and it left Alice, Bella, and I time to catch up on everything that we'd missed since my disappearance, "I can't say that I was fond of being trapped in there but I'm glad that none of you thought about going to look in Volterra." I answered as Alice gave me a half raised eyebrow from the driver's seat.

"I tried looking into your future but it kept disappearing like you were unsure of things and then when Esme's disappeared I thought that my visions were stopping." Alice commented.

"It was bad enough we made Jasper take her on a trip while we kept searching everywhere for you and Esme." Bella added turning to look at me.

"I sometimes wish I'd just listened to you both and we wouldn't be trying to make amends to each other." I answered slowly my eyes drifting toward Nikki.

"Edward if that happened then I wouldn't have Nikki and we wouldn't be where we are. It all worked out for us and with you and Esme back we're whole again. It helps having both Demetri and Nikki here. "Bella said putting her hand over mine that was resting on the console.

"I'm glad we're all together too Edward and Bella's right now that we're whole again its time we stop thinking about what happened in the past and start thinking about our future as a family." Alice added smiling and laying her hand on top of Bella's.

"We are family. I've got all my Aunts and Uncles and me," I heard a little voice sing aloud. I turned smiling at Nikki who smiled back as we pulled into the garage.

"You little lady have got to stay away from your Uncle Emmett and his fixation for the weirder songs." Bella said as Nikki giggled and launched into some melody of some boy band that I wasn't sure I'd recognize.

"Yeah like hanging with Edward will be any better Bella." Alice chirped as we got out of the car carrying in the bags.

"At least she can hum music that isn't talking about sex every sixth word. I swear I'm going to break every CD Emmett owns before she reaches adulthood." Bella answered back as we stopped looking at Esme who was at the bottom of the stairs with Demetri, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper standing behind her.

"Hey I like my music and I can't help it your daughter has good taste." Emmett protested for a moment before the look Esme gave him silenced him.

"Nikki, please come with me upstairs for a moment sweetie I've got something to show you." Esme asked. Nikki nodded her head taking Esme's hand in her own. They went up the steps stopping before the closed door that had been barred from Nikki for about a week, "I want you to know that this is a gift from not just me but everyone. We thought it high time you had your own area not just a small room." Esme answered as she carefully swung the door open for Nikki to view.

"You mean this is my room now?" Nikki quizzed stepping into the room looking around. Her bed and her favorite chair were there as was a lot of new stuff. Her eyes roamed around as she tried to take in everything at once.

I stepped inside and knelt beside her, "I told you that you'd like the surprise and since you've got a new room how about a new sleeping partner for bed time." I smiled pulling the bag out and giving it to her.

Nikki eyed me, "What did you get me Edward?" she asked her face lighting up as she pulled the big Eeyore out of the bag. "It's the one I wanted too. Thank you!" she launched herself at me hugging me tightly. I looked to see both Bella and Carlisle smiling at me in approval.

"I thought you might like to have something that you liked," I said as I returned the hug. I felt like my heart would have skipped a beat as she kissed me on the cheek and put her arms around my neck laying her head on my chest closing her eyes.

I lifted her gently in my arms and laid her in her bed being sure to tuck her in and put Eeyore close to her, "You know I've never seen her take to anyone like she has you Edward. Even Emmett and Jasper who are her favorites don't keep her attention as long as you have since you've come." Bella said as I turned and realized that of everyone Carlisle, Bella and I were alone.

"I can't explain but she's the reason that I've been waiting for so long. I would do anything to protect her and never hurt her myself." I answered as both nodded at me their thoughts settled on the reality of what was taking place.

"Just remember Edward she's still got a lot of growing up to do for the moment," Carlisle cautioned laying a hand on my shoulder as I looked up and nodded at him.

"She'll have her choice if she wants to be with me when she grows up. For now I plan on just helping her to grow up happy and protect her." I answered my voice soft. I let my mind drift a moment listening to Nikki's dreams surprised to find she was dreaming about our outing at the mall together.

Bella gave me a concerned look, "Something wrong Edward? You've got a surprised look on your face." She touched my arm making turn my gaze toward her breaking the contact I had with Nikki's mind.

"No, just Nikki's thoughts flooded my mind for a moment and she was still dreaming about our outing to the mall earlier. It seems she likes the idea of being at the Disney store and me being with her. It took me off guard." I answered automatically ducking my head. If I had been human I'd have blushed bright red.

Both of them smiled as all three of us headed downstairs leaving Nikki to rest peacefully for the moment. I was surprised neither said a word but hearing Carlisle's thoughts let me know that he and most likely Bella too were amused at the wonderings of their daughter. We'd just made it down when someone knocked at the door. "You two boys go in the living room I'll get the door." Bella answered turning toward the foyer to put her hand on the door.

I paused on the bottom step as the thoughts of those outside flooded my mind in waves and I knew that Esme, Demetri and I had been found. I raced to the foyer to late to stop Bella opening the door, "Jane, Alec, Felix is there something I can help you three with?" Bella asked as I stepped behind her my eyes narrowing on Jane.

"We have to speak to Edward and his friends who left without telling Master Aro where they were going?" Jane answered her eyes trained me. I saw the subtle shift as the other two shifted left in hopes of getting to me.

"I'll let Carlisle know that you wish to speak to them but for the moment I'll have to ask you to refrain from pushing your luck at the moment and that includes what you're trying right now boys." Bella answered glaring at Alec and Felix stepping back a bit her hand resting on the door itself.

"You have no say so if we speak to members of our coven. I would suggest not testing my patience." Jane countered her hand now resting on the door making it almost impossible for Bella to close it as I noticed the tale, tale signs of her trying her powers out.

Bella laughed at Jane rolling her eyes, "I really wish you'd stop that. I believe that it was established long ago that your powers don't work on me and I hate to tell you nothing's changed since my visit to Volterra."

Jane growled and tried to launch herself at Bella as I grabbed Bella from behind pulling back further into the house, "Jane I'd behave myself otherwise I'm sure that Aro and Cauis aren't going to be happy the way you're treating people you're supposed to be convincing to come home." I stated as I noticed that all three had made their way into the home and almost into the living room.

Carlisle slid so that he was standing between Bella and I. Unlike his normal, warm tones his voice was crisp, authoritative and in it I could hear just why Aro had been so interested in a seemingly innocuous vampire such as him. While not a physically commanding presence, Carlisle could own a room if he so chose. "Jane, is there something that I can help you with?"

Jane huffed lowering her eyes slightly only out of respect for what Carlisle had been, "We were told to come and retrieve Demetri, Edward and Esme and take them to Seattle. Master Aro is there and wants a word with them." She lifted her head and glared at me refraining for the moment from using her powers as the others came into the room.

Carlisle took a breath though he hadn't needed to and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself, "I believe that my son and ex-mate don't have to report to Aro considering your master kidnapped them in the first place. As for Demetri he's under my protection and if your master or masters want to talk to any of them they are to come here. I'll not have this family torn apart again, do you understand your instructions Jane."

Jane hissed focusing her powers on Carlisle who was shoved to the ground by Emmett and I as she unleashed her full force on us, "I'll not be treated like a dog Carlisle. If you want your precious sons to stop hurting then we'll do it Master Aro's way if not then we can try it your way only you'll lose everything you hold dear."

Bella growled and focused her shield over everyone else just as Alec let loose his own powers, "I don't think so. Just because your brat whore sister is playing doesn't mean you get to play."

Alec glared at her as Felix started forward only to be bounced back as Emmett and I felt sudden relief from Jane's powers. Everyone including the three Volturi members turned to find a highly peeved Nikki standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring at the Volturi, "You hurt Uncle Emmett and Edward and in doing that you hurt Uncle Jazzy so I'm punishing you and putting you in time out cause daddy said you couldn't take my Edward, Aunt Esme and Uncle Demetri.

"You are messing with the wrong people kid," Felix snapped trying to go after Nikki only to be bounced back right into Jane and Alec. He got up again and charged at the bubble we noticed then that turned colors the madder the little girl got noticing that each time the little girl tightened her fist the bubble lost room making each bounce back by Felix more painful for the other two till Jane used her powers to stop Felix.

Nikki glared at the three, "Daddy said for you to go and I will let you go but if you try anything else I will put my bubble back on you again and make you sit in time out for more than five minutes next time." She smiled an almost evil smile at them and then yawned and with her yawn the shield or bubble dropped.

Alec sighed, "We will return I'm sure that Master Aro would love to meet this charming child as would Master Caius." He pushed his sister in front of him as he grabbed Felix's cloak tugging on him to follow. They slid between Nikki and the doorway and out the door disappearing quickly.

Everyone turned a curious almost comical open mouth look on the little girl as she slid into my lap once I sat up, "Nikki hunny, I think everyone's curious about what you did. Can you tell us how you did it?" I asked prodding the child who looked up at me with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"I don't know how I do it but when I'm mad I see a bubble form around an area. I usually just calm down and it goes away. I've never done that before with a bubble. I didn't mean to hurt anyone Edward but they were hurting you and Uncle Emmett and that was making Uncle Jasper hurt. I didn't want them to hurt momma and daddy." The little girl answered as a tear slid down her cheeks.

I hugged her to me before sending her over to her dad who was also sitting on the ground and her mom who was kneeling down beside him, "I don't think you did anything wrong sweetheart. It looks like you've got a gift and unfortunately had to use it before it was probably time but we'll deal with that as the problems arise." Carlisle said as Nikki cuddled in his arms her hand holding tightly to Bella's.

Nikki looked over as Jasper moved toward the door, "Where are you going Uncle Jazzy?" She asked her voice soft.

"I need to get out of here for a few minutes but don't worry I'm not going far and I'll be back before you get up and down stairs for breakfast." He winked at her before giving us a nod and leaving. I saw Alice follow behind slowly giving him space and knowing that emotionally he was drained after this ordeal.


End file.
